Solche Dinge
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: Ich werde niemals den Ausdruck in seinen Augen vergessen. Niemals den Schmerz in seiner Stimme und das Vertrauen in seiner Haltung. Wie konnte er mir vertrauen? Ich habe ihm nie einen Anlass dazu gegeben.


An. d. Authors: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und ihnen meinen Willen aufgezwungen.

_Der Regen schlug mir ins Gesicht als ich durch die Straßen lief. Er hatte mir sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut und ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich hätte reagieren sollen. Er hätte Trost gebraucht und ich bin einfach weggelaufen. _

_Ich werde niemals den Ausdruck in seinen Augen vergessen. Niemals den Schmerz in seiner Stimme und das Vertrauen in seiner Haltung. Wie konnte er mir vertrauen? Ich habe ihm nie einen Anlass dazu gegeben. Wir sprachen zwar oft über persönliche Dinge, aber wir wurden nie so persönlich._

_Er brachte mich jedes Mal, wenn ich mich schlecht fühlte zum Lachen. Und jetzt? Das einzige Mal, wo er an der Reihe ist, laufe ich weg. _

_Er war bestimmt wütend auf mich, aber ich kann das nicht ändern. Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Das war ich noch nie. _

_Der Regen sorgte dafür, dass ich fror. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich sterben würde, so kalt war mir. Ich musste irgendwo hin, wo es warm war. Ich konnte den Regen nicht mehr ertrage, aber irgendwie schien er mich rein zu waschen. _

_Erst als ich bemerkte, wo ich war hielt ich an. Ich sah mich um. Ich war in der Nähe seines Hauses. Ich blickte auf die Uhr. Es waren zwei Stunden seit meiner „Flucht" vergangen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, aber eine Menge hatte sich verändert._

_Als ich an seinem Haus ankam, musste ich an das denken, was er mir gesagt hatte. Ich glaube, ich werde es nie mehr in meinem Leben vergessen. Die Worte haben sich für immer in meine Erinnerung gebrannt: „Ich war Neun…"_

_Er sagte mir all diese schrecklichen Dinge. Er erzählte mir alles, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatte. Obwohl er sich an das meiste nicht mehr erinnern konnte, war es zu viel. Zu viel für mich._

_Ich hatte immer noch nicht den Mut nur einen einzigen Schritt näher an sein Haus zu gehen und der Regen schlug mir immer heftiger ins Gesicht. Ich konnte hier nicht ewig stehen bleiben. Irgendwann musste ich eine Entscheidung treffen. Meine Seele war nicht dafür gemacht, solch schreckliche Dinge zu wissen._

_Bei der Arbeit ist es was Anderes. Ich stehe den Opfern nie nahe. Auch wenn sie Menschen sind, darf ich ihr Schicksal nie an mich ranlassen. Sein Schicksal ging mir mehr als Nahe. Er ist ein Mensch, den ich wirkliche liebe._

_Ich musste diese Entscheidung treffen und ich traf sie. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich zitterte, weil ich nicht wusste wie er reagieren wird oder weil der Regen mir zu schaffen machte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich noch nie zuvor solche Angst hatte._

_Es schien Stunden zu dauern bis er die Tür öffnete._

„Sara, was machst du hier?", _ich sah Überraschung in seinen Augen._

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Mir hat noch nie jemand so etwas anvertraut. Und ich bin nicht besonders gut in solchen Dingen und…"

„Sara, es ist in Ordnung, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen. Ich vertraue dir und ich wollte nicht, dass meine beste Freundin es nicht weiß.", _in seinem Gesicht konnte ich schon wieder all diese Dinge lesen._

„Ich habe nur Angst, dass es alles zwischen uns verändert und das will ich nicht."

_Nick nickte nur. Er schien mich zu verstehen. Er schien mich immer zu verstehen. Er gab mir immer ein gutes Gefühl und dafür liebte ich in, aber in solchen Momenten hasste ich ihn dafür._

„Es wird sich nichts zwischen uns verändern, das verspreche ich dir. Willst du nicht reinkommen?"

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte jetzt nicht reinkommen ich brauchte mehr Zeit um Nachzudenken. Ich sah die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen und ich fühlte mich schlecht, aber wäre ich jetzt mit rein gekommen, wäre alles nur noch schlimmer geworden._

_Ich drehte mich um und ging. Ich spürte Nicks Blicke auf meinem Rücken. Ich musste zurück. Es war noch nicht alles gesagt. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich genau, was er von mir hören musste._

_Als ich wieder vor ihm stand, sagte er kein Wort. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich überlegte keinen Augenblick und umarmte ihn. Ich spürte, wie er mich fester an sich zog und mir wurde warm._

_Ich löste mich langsam von ihm, denn ich wusste, dass er und vor allem ich jetzt keine Entscheidung treffen konnte, die unsere beiden Leben vielleicht für immer verändern könnte._

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast."_, mehr konnte ich in diesem Augenblick nicht sagen. Ich wusste, dass er es verstand. Er ließ mich los und ich wandte mich zum Gehen. _

_Diesmal wusste ich, dass ich es richtig gemacht habe, obwohl ich nie gut in solchen Dingen war. _


End file.
